The present invention relates to a control device and method for a multi-master module, and more particularly, to a control device and method for a multi-master module capable of controlling the use of a common block on a priority basis in a slave device connected to a plurality of master devices.
Recently, automobiles use many electronic control systems with built-in microcontroller unit, and their use is gradually increasing. The microcontroller unit in a vehicle plays an important role in controlling the functions of each device of the vehicle.
As the electronic control system in the vehicle, there are various systems such as a Hybrid Control Unit (HCU) and an Engine Control Unit (ECU) of a hybrid vehicle. In this case, if the common functions used by each electronic control system, for example, the power supply system and the function safety support functions, may be shared and used, this may be very helpful for cost reduction.
However, even when the common functions are integrated, in order to guarantee the independence of each system, logic and registers should be classified into independent blocks and common blocks according to the function of each block.
In this case, when several systems simultaneously access a commonly used block or when the operation must be processed so that multiple systems may use the common block at high speed, there is a high possibility that a problem such as a collision occurs.
In particular, in this case, a method in which a plurality of masters access a common block in the order of access first is used. However, in the case of a corresponding method, even if the multi-master within the operating clock range is accessed simultaneously or the master selection area is set later, this may be a problem if the corresponding action is an urgent function.
Therefore, it is required to implement an appropriate control method for preventing collision when accessing a common block so that a plurality of master modules may share a common block.